


You are my dessert

by KRSRTFSSH



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRSRTFSSH/pseuds/KRSRTFSSH
Summary: 吉吉生日贺文字母部分





	You are my dessert

3

“哦，所以这就是你把我带来这里的原因？”莱因哈特. 冯.罗严克拉姆合上剧本，伸了个懒腰，顺手拿起香气熟悉的热可可轻啜，随后又放回沙发边茶几上的托盘里。

“是的，缪拉说他遇到了瓶颈，托我把剧本带来，希望这部宣传动画在剧本阶段就得到集团高层的建议。”随着罗严克拉姆集团这两年开拓甜品市场，集团旗下甜品第一品牌，伯伦希尔已经由原本只在海尼森售卖独家甜点的咖啡店，摇身变为在各地包括费沙都广受欢迎的甜点连锁品牌。实际控制人和首席甜品师吉尔菲艾斯除了每季的主要甜品与菜单创意，也逐渐参与到罗严克拉姆集团甜品相关的各个企划里。这位大家公认的好脾气的红发青年在甜品领域的造诣与努力，普遍得到了行业权威与市场的认可，更因此受到集团高层的青睐。

原先提出进军甜点业务的集团掌门人此时微眯了眼，看着眼前分外熟悉的笑容，轻哼了声。“他们营销部就是不想找奥贝斯坦。所以就来找个好说话的。吉尔菲艾斯，我说过不许你对我和姐姐以外的人温柔的。”

“这毕竟与巴尔巴罗莎的企划有关，我很乐意效劳。而且您不想趁此检验一下巴尔巴罗莎的运营能力吗？” 穿着黑色镶银骑士装的红发年轻人，自然地摆出舞会邀请的姿势。“体验完后，我相信您一定能给营销部的宣传片一些非常切实可行的建议。”

吉尔菲艾斯提到的巴尔巴罗莎是集团继伯伦希尔连锁咖啡店后的一个新项目。企划里，这是一家以甜点为主题的温泉度假综合体，座落在风景宜人的奥丁镇，也就是莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯两人童年相识相知的起点。

以仿古罗马城堡为主体的建筑群落里，融合了小型露天圆形剧场、古希腊式图书馆、健身馆、由穹廊连接的湖上商业街，湖边是仿阿拉伯宫殿风格的古堡式探险公园，以及仿古罗马的公共浴场。商业街围绕甜点的主题设有各种档次与主题的甜品屋、烘培教室，甚至还有东方甜点的作坊和工作室。而吉尔菲艾斯也将为巴尔巴罗莎创作每季的主题甜点，比如剧本里提到的“奥丁酥”。

吉尔菲艾斯作为赢得了费沙国际甜品博览会以及之后的几个国际甜品大赛优胜的首席甜点师，被集团高层任命为整个方案的设计、实施和运营的总负责人。这寄托了集团高层尤其是金发掌门人对他的信任，是任重道远的试炼。

无论是营销部缪拉负责剧本的宣传动画The Knight of Dessert，还是由著名导演和收藏、评论家梅克林格执导的将在巴尔巴罗莎的露天圆形剧场上演的舞台剧《格拉克西喵雄传说》，都是吉尔菲艾斯与团队反复推敲后决定的方案。因此，当红发甜点师向身兼上司与挚友的恋人提出体验邀请时，他的金发天使觉得合情合理无法反。“所以，体验的第一步在哪里进行？”

“根据性别、喜好、时间安排等因素，有多种推荐路线供游客选择。”吉尔菲艾斯接过金发青年搭在自己手心的手，“而我擅自安排了一条您可能会喜欢的路线。”

“哦？拭目以待。”刻意忽略在红发青年弯腰的瞬间手上传来的湿热触感，莱因哈特冰蓝的眼里涌上些许玩味和期待。

离开巴尔巴罗莎管理大楼的经理休息室，两人走马观花参观了错综复杂的建筑群，在蜿延曲折的穹廊下穿过鱼鸟嬉戏的人工湖，终于来到湖畔的仿古罗马浴场。古代罗马人引山泉入城，巴尔巴罗莎的水源则是奥丁镇外新近发现的温泉。

看到浴场外墙艳红色的砂岩，回想起剧本里某红色城堡的莱因哈特轻咳一声。浴场四个入口处有一个正接着一群错落有致的艳红色要塞堡垒建筑群。午日阳光里，建筑群的入口处正标示着“巴尔巴罗莎甜点探险乐园”。想必那就是缪拉剧本里的“巴尔巴罗莎甜点城堡”了。探险劳累的游客看见气势恢宏的温泉浴场，想必会趋之若骛。而商业街和酒店也有各自对应的浴场入口。“看来席尔瓦贝尔西没少下功夫。”

“是的，席尔瓦贝尔西先生不愧是规划与建筑的大家。而且规划和设计方案整个小组也讨论了很久。”

浴场的公共浴池分为冷、温、热三种，另有不少功能特异的私密雅间供人租用。比如莱因哈特被带入的这间有按摩、淋浴、和半露天温泉三种，另外还带着标准的酒店套房，附加一个开放式的小厨房和吧台。吉尔菲艾斯转过身，蓝色的眼里温暖如常，姿势却改成了标准的骑士礼。“莱因哈特大人，您是想要先喝午茶、按摩还是泡温泉？”

“如果这些我同时要呢？”莱因哈特带上门，走上前，扶起似乎进入角色的红发青年，一手卷玩着恋人额前宝石光泽的红发，一手揽住已经配合着低下的脖颈，贴着熟悉的耳廓，浅蔷薇色的唇轻轻吐出优雅的邀请。

“遵命，我的阁下。”回应那蔷薇色邀约的是更热烈的吐息，顺着如瓷般细白胜天鹅般柔韧的修长脖颈，至上而下又由下往上，渐渐融入那丰沛的金色卷发。沉下的尾音消失在那白润滑弹的耳垂上，又越过耳廓，在耳后与金色的毛茸茸的发梢摩挲许久。终于在感知到金发天使不自觉的轻颤后，停下，低笑。“请容许我先去准备午茶。”

莱因哈特在沙发上随意坐了会儿恢复心跳，他最爱的由红发甜点师亲手调制的热可可就被端上了茶几。盛在上好瓷器里熟悉的香甜可可味里揉入了奶油的浓郁，又被甜杏仁的清雅和深红樱桃的微醺穿透。“没想到是法兰克福皇冠蛋糕，本以为你会推出来下季的新品。”

“新品明天午茶您就能尝到了，今日我觉得您会更喜欢这个。”一边说着，吉尔菲艾斯一边就把切好的蛋糕递了过去。

“哼，我讨厌你这种能猜中我喜好和想法的能力。”金发青年虽然这么抱怨，脸上却略显得意。尚留在托盘上，被切开的蛋糕中央，小小的红丝绒盒的一角无处可遁。

“那也是因为您从未对我设防。”红发青年说着走到沙发后，双手搭上那金发下形状完美的双肩，开始揉按起来。

于是莱因哈特一边享受着专属自己的午茶，一边在手法娴熟、温度适宜的按摩里舒服得眯起了眼，仿佛缪拉剧本里威风凌凌的金色猫咪。“吉尔菲艾斯，这样好舒服。”

“我的荣幸，莱因哈特大人。那这样呢？”低沉而温柔的询问里，金发青年只觉得那双温度与触感都熟悉的手移动到了背上。即使隔着衣物，那样的按揉也已经让他的每一处肌肉都放松下来。

等莱因哈特察觉那触感的消失，人已躺入了某个熟悉的怀抱，接着又被转移到了专业的理疗床上。“中层奶油里包裹糖渍玫瑰替代原先的樱桃酱，让蛋糕在口腔里散发浅雅的花香。这主意很不错。”莱因哈特身为顶尖甜点品鉴师给出的评价，让红发青年眼里的暖意更甚。这表情落在金发青年的剔透冰蓝里，激起了些微荡漾的水花。双手攀上临时按摩师的脖颈，凑近，望进那暖蓝的最深处，“骑士阁下要不要试试这个成品在口腔里余留的香味？”

于是，春海交汇冰洋，激流涌荡；春雷点燃冰盖的火山，山摇地动。一时间仿佛整个星球都在颤动。

等两人恢复各自的呼吸，身上衣物已退避床铺或是地上绒毯。“莱因哈特大人，听说用玫瑰精油按摩能舒缓身心。您愿意试下玫瑰奶油的效果吗？”

“那我就勉为其难一下。”金发青年转过身趴在理疗床上，自然垂落的金色卷发间隐约现出蝴蝶骨，整个人宛如博物馆里最精美的白色瓷偶，披着透过窗户倾泻进来的日光薄纱。

临时按摩师按耐下每次见到此景心底涌起的赞美，暗自深呼吸了几回，修长的手指沾取了蛋糕中层包裹糖渍玫瑰的奶油，轻轻在金发青年瓷白的背部涂抹开来。渐渐地，空气里弥漫开花朵混杂着奶油的醺香。沉醉其中的金发青年阖上眼，将背部完全交给这个即使十五年杳无音信，依然默契地与他一起坚守了儿时约定的半身。

劲道适宜的按压推揉后，是轻如鸿羽的触碰，从肩颈持续到尾椎，又移上两旁精巧圆润的丰丘，最后沿着滑嫩的腿侧到达脚跟。莱因哈特不自觉地想抽回被挠得有些痒的脚，却被温暖有些湿润的熟悉触感封住了退路。那湿润的温度于是更加肆无忌惮了，从一边的脚趾出发，顺着无处不优雅的腿侧，一路蜿蜒而上。在另一边重复旅途后，终于在引人暇想的两侧丰丘上留恋起来。略施重力，就在细滑的白丘上留下浅蔷薇色的印记。

未等莱因哈特在克制的轻喘里熟悉源起尾椎的阵阵酥麻，在他看不见的双丘间深埋的花蕊就受到了额外的呵护。温柔的，仿佛永远包容自己的湿润轻触，有意无意地从花蕊的浅表深入内里，将未及松懈的酥麻推向无法抑制的颤动。“吉尔……菲……艾斯……”

“还好吗？”震颤的制造者停下动作，凑到金发覆盖下晕染了浅蔷薇色的耳朵上，低声询问。因为用心控制着力道，或许也因为克制自己想要立刻与金发天使融为一体的冲动，红发青年张弛得恰到好处的颈背上沁出了些许薄热的汗意。

“不许停。”隐藏着嗔意的命令，犹如一只金色猫咪露出毛茸温暖的腹部，要求最知心了意的饲主放下手里的一切陪自己玩耍。

逐渐地，随着花蕊对唇舌不自觉的吸附与吞吐，金发天使秀美的前端酿出了透莹的泪珠，仿若晨露在新开的蔷薇花瓣上娇艳欲滴。

“莱因哈特大人身上的蔷薇比蛋糕上的更甜。”做下如此结论，红发甜点师再次抱起独属他的天使，大步走向隔间里雾气氤氲的温泉浴池。

穹顶下半露天的浴池由白色大理石砌成。不断被引入的温泉漫过金发青年的腰，水波轻撞间，原本几乎与池底大理石同色的凝脂般肌肤逐渐染上霞色。一手托着金发天使的腰，一手就着天使背上尚未被洗去的奶油开拓着那最美妙的禁地，红发甜点师抬首凝望着被抱起的天使。随着曲径渐通幽幽禁地，天使不时地轻吟起来，半阖双眼里冰蓝被苍幽取代，眼角晕染了蔷薇，脸颊如被拂晓女神赐吻。

午日的阳光透过穹顶中央描绘了伊甸园里众天使在蔷薇丛间各态的彩绘玻璃，洒在金发天使的身上。画面静美如幻境，吉尔菲艾斯甚至在某个瞬间觉得他的金发天使背后真的展开了三对雪白的羽翼。为了不让他的天使飞走，红发青年不自觉咬住眼前天鹅般修长的脖颈，牙齿稍稍用力，就留下一枚蔷薇色的浅痕。沿着那白里透粉的曲线一路下行，裹住浅蔷薇色的嫩樱，轻轻拂扫，缓缓按压，抑或卷起舔吮，如此在两边重复，引得怀抱里的身体再度轻颤，克制的喉间也不住拔高了些音阶。然而很快，那天籁之声又被如火的喘息吞噬殆尽，空留下透莹的液珠顺着脖颈与胸膛滑入温暖的池水。如此上下夹攻着前赴后继，直到金发青年陡然一声高喘后突然无声，池水里也突然涌入一股牛乳般细流，才算做罢。

等两人再次平复了呼吸，金发青年懒懒地抬起手，撩起手感熟悉的红色卷发，绕在手指间把玩，“哦，吉尔菲艾斯是最近太忙没体力了吗？这样我可不会满意。”并非不知恋人如此假公济私是为了自己在几乎分身乏术的忙碌里能一日偷闲，但身为莱因哈特的骄傲只会让他以这样的语言回应自家半身的周到。

即使心知这是他家天使的体贴，这样的评价也足以让红发青年眼底的暖蓝加深，仿佛晴空卷起海底无尽的蔚蓝。因为他深觉这也是属于他的天使的可爱。“莱因哈特大人，见笑。如此，我自当恭敬不如从命。”

于是，被沾了玫瑰香气的奶油滋润过的花蕊，迎来比泉水更热烈更实体的温度。那是金发天使喜欢的温度，如同剧本里金色猫咪喜欢他的红飞毯。形状清晰又熟识的温度坚决地向最幽深处缓进的同时，贴着花蕊里娇嫩的层层摺皱，磨出丝丝酸软酥麻，堆积并扩散着，爬上尾椎又延伸至整个脊背。如同红发青年的心意，跨越了十五年的空白后，依然细润无声地由各个方向渗入心底。  
浴池里雾气缭绕，却遮掩不住两人同步的低吟，一声声缠绕着彼此，推进着，直到隐在花蕊最幽深处的秘境被触到。低吟转调高吭，摺皱收缩裹紧那滚烫的温度，又任微凉的湿液冲击着花蕊最幽秘处的娇嫩。

“莱因哈特大人还喜欢吗？”

红发青年的问候灼烧着那浅蔷薇色的耳廓，然而金发天使岂是轻易退缩的等闲之辈，“哼，一块蛋糕顶多算半顿午茶。吉尔菲艾斯准备得太少了。”说着，红发青年已被推倒在浴池的台阶上。

望进居高临下看着自己的冰蓝，红发甜点师轻轻笑出声，贴着天使已然蔷薇颜色的唇，探入，在光洁的贝齿上逡巡，又扶着软舌共舞。身体借着重力顺势又顶入那花蕊秘境的更深处。

午日渐浓，日光穿过浴池穹顶中央描绘着红色蔷薇的玻璃，在这半露天的天地里洒满赤金色的春意。

浴池边雾气氤氲的一扇立镜上，一赤一金两个模糊的身影正交缠得难解难分。

世上甜点如繁星无数，唯独你是我心里最甜的点心，点亮星海与心海。

至于对剧本的的建议？缪拉觉得两位上司齐齐戴上的订婚戒似乎可以加入剧本里。

END


End file.
